harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Classic HF the Final before the Beginning.
Last time on Harpers Falls: *''Dylan Harper and Kip Langsberg married and are now spending time in the Bahamas, then moved into a nice home in town.'' *''Aileen and Marshall Winsler try to steal Harper Industries, but are rebuffed by the whole family.'' *''The Harpers (along with Kip) go skiing at Killington.'' Dylan Harper smiled as he looked as his husband, Kip Langsberg, sleeping in the bed. They had returned from the Bahamas a couple of nights ago; and helped the family get their new house decorated. They were most especially pleased with the help that Rosemary, Hannah, Julie and Sheila gave in their decorating. The house was modest, as compared to the huge mansion that the Harpers owned, but for two guys, it worked. Kip's family had brought some wonderful furniture that he had owned when he was in Boston. Also, they brought some of his furniture from his school in Waltham. Both Kip's family and Dylan's family had seen the house and loved it. Everything was done with taste, and, as Kip's Aunt Suzanne, would have said, "done with a minimum of muss and fuss." Their first night, they had everyone visiting and enjoying dinner. despite the house's modest size; they had a large and lavish dining room. Everyone was happy with the huge dinner; Dyl and Kip had cooked it themselves, which was impressive. "What a fantastic dinner," Sheila said, "I am glad you guys cooked." "I was impressed with the wonderful choices of food," Kip's aunt Wanda Schiltmeyer, smiled, "Kip learned to cook under my tutelage." "Well, that is good," Shelby Harper smiled, "Kip, you have a wonderful family. I especially like your aunt Suzanne." Kip grinned, "Thanks, she likes you too, and your family isn't bad either." "Except for Aileen," Sheila said, glumly, "She won't relent on anything." "Who's this Aileen character?" Kip's Aunt Julia Waskom asked. "She sounds like she's a handful." "She is, Mrs. Waskom," Christopher said, "Ever since my mother became CEO of Harper Industries, she has set her sights on destroying her and her own family, just for what she wants." Kip's family was an interesting lot. His three aunts. Julia Waskom; Wanda Schiltmeyer and Suzanne Collins, were also visiting with their brother, Kip's father, Lou Langsberg and his wife, Angela. After several hours of fun, the dinner party ended, Kip and Dylan cleaned the kitchen. "I thought your aunt Suzanne was fun, sounds like she and my mother hit it off pretty decently." Kip nodded as he dried a dish and got it ready for the dishwasher, "My aunt Suzanne is always a friendly person." "Christopher and Sheila took to your aunt Julia though," Dylan said, "sounds like she is pretty level-headed." "Yeah, Dyl, that is why she is eldest sister," Kip said, "Julia is wealthy in her own right, and she helps the family business as well." "Did you get any mail from my uncle Jason?" Dylan asked. "Yeah, I did," Kip said, "I had no idea what it was, so I waited to talk with you about it." "Oh, those were the new stocks Aaron wrote for you," Dylan said, "worry not." "Yeah, and my Aunt Julia said she is going to have some stocks written up of our company for your family too," Kip said. Meanwhile, outside, Aileen Harper had a tomato in her hand and was intent on vandalizing the house. Those stupid fruits will not ever have any more parties around here, if I have anything to say about it! she thought gleefully, I'll make those worms homeless, that is what I will do! She reared back to throw the tomato, but the motion lights that Kip's father installed, flashed on. Dylan looked out the window, and ran to the front door, then he had a tomato thrown in his face. Kip screamed, "GET OUT OF HERE, AILEEN," he roared, but he also had a tomato thrown in his face. Aileen ran off down the street, "HA!" she screeched, "Take that, losers!" Fortunately, a police car had seen what had happened. One of the officers had helped fill out the report and the other officer grabbed the screaming and cursing Aileen. "Was this woman who threw the tomatoes in question?" the officer asked. "Yes," Dylan said, "she was the one." Aileen was dragged off screaming, "This war isn't over, airhead!" she shrilled, "It will not ever be over!" "The war will be won, by Dylan and the rest of the family!" Kip shouted at her. "Don't bet the farm on that," Aileen screamed, "I am better than you!" The cop grabbed her arm, "You attacked them!" she yelled, "You're no better than they are." "I am a Harper, you sleazoid!" she hissed, "I would suggest you get your filthy claws off of my arm!" "She's been disinherited," Dylan yelled, "so she can't use that trick again!" "Come along then, madam," the officer said, as she dragged Aileen to the car. "You can't deny that I am a Harper," Aileen screamed at her brother, "You turned your back on your family!" Dylan fixed a look of hard ice on Aileen's face, "Aileen, where I come from," he began, "family means something. To you, it is a means to an end, you use the Harper name to slander the rest of us, and you have the crust to invoke it whenever you are in trouble! Kip is a part of this family now. And his family means a lot to him too, so you leave us alone." Aileen was hauled off to jail, all the while screaming that she was a Harper, and didn't deserve this kind of hostility. Sheila stopped by the guys' house, and saw that they were out of it somewhat. "Don't tell me," she said, "Did she make trouble again?" Kip nodded, "Yeah, she did!" Then proceeded to tell what Aileen did. Sheila was angered. "She never quits, does she?" "When does she ever?" Dylan said, as he sat next to Kip, "She won't stop until she removes your mom as CEO of Harper Industries." "Wait, she's not supposed to be on Harper Industries property, right?" Kip asked, "so what good will her getting the company?" The two forgot about that. "Kip, you remember things better than anyone," Dylan gave him a hug, "Sheila and I forgot about that." That info came into real good play, as Aileen attempted to take the company yet again! Harper Industries security forcibly escorted her off the grounds. "You dolts can't do this to me!" she screamed angrily. "We can and we did!" the head security officer said, "Your Aunt Michelle has us under orders to throw you off the grounds when you show up!" "Never!" Aileen screamed, "I am a Harper, my last name is on the company! It's mine! Mine! MINE!" The security guards slammed the doors. Aileen stormed off, she would try again and again, she would win, eventually. What will happen next? Tune in again and look for the beginning of Harpers Falls, two months later! Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila Category:Episodes